


Flour Bombs

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Baking Mishap, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kidfic, Minor Original Character(s), Sweet Morgana, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Laughing against Morgana’s neck, Gwen shook her head as she pulled back from her to step around and begin helping her sort through all of her purchases. “Did you buy out the whole shop, ‘Gana?”Sniffing, Morgana shoot her a playful glare, “No. I just wanted to make sure we’d have absolutely everything and anything Amelia would or could need for this.”Or, Morgana and Gwen get conned into helping their niece with her bake sale.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2019





	Flour Bombs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyperfectsummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyperfectsummer/gifts).



> Here is the first of your three gifts. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and the others!

* * *

Gwen couldn’t help but blink in surprise as she paused in the doorway to stare at the dozens of grocery bags littering the normally pristine kitchen counters. Tilting her head to the side, she furrowed her brow in confusion as she moved her gaze around once more before turning to look over and watch as Morgana moved a few bags down onto the floor to make space on the counters.

“Are you just going to stand there and stare at me darling, or will you pretend to razz me whilst helping?” Morgana asks, pausing as she takes plucks out several, of what looks like chocolate bars from the bag she’s holding. 

Gwen couldn’t help but raise a brow in question as she watches her girlfriend move about their kitchen. Moving her eyes up, she meets Morgana’s eyes before going back to watching her hands, as she continued to pull things out and sort them into sections.

“I haven’t decided yet,” she murmurs softly, moving to stick her hands into her jumpers pocket as she moved to lean her body against the wall. “What’s with the baking supplies?”

“Amelia has a bake sale next week,” Morgana answers as she balls up the empty bags before moving to toss them into the drawer that normally holds them. “And somehow Merlin thought I’d like to help my niece out, since Arthur’s still stuck in China and won’t be around too.” Turning, she reaches up to open the cabinet closest to the fridge, and moves up to grab Gwen’s grandmother’s recipe book off the top shelf.

Feeling her heart flutter and melt, “You let Merlin manipulate you into helping Amelia’s bake sale?” Gwen smiles big and soft as she moves over to wrap herself around her girlfriend from behind. Tilting her head up, she presses a kiss to just below Morgana’s ear before turning her head to tuck into her neck.

“Oh no darling, I’ve not let Merlin manipulate me.” Morgana reaches down to squeeze the Gwen’s arms where they’re wrapped around her middle. “I told him no, quite firmly. Unfortunately, he made mention of me, and you as well sweetheart, maybe helping her out and ‘melia couldn’t stop babbling about how excited she was that her favorite aunts would be spending the day helping her bake.”

Laughing against Morgana’s neck, Gwen shook her head as she pulled back from her to step around and begin helping her sort through all of her purchases. “Did you buy out the whole shop, ‘Gana?”

Sniffing, Morgana shoot her a playful glare, “No. I just wanted to make sure we’d have absolutely everything and anything Amelia would or could need for this.”

Giggling softly, Gwen shook her head and continued to help pull things from bags and sort them into separate piles. “When do you plan on fetching ‘melia to do all the baking?” 

“I thought maybe we could take her for the weekend? Give Merlin a bit of a break.”

Humming, Gwen nods in agreement. “That would be lovely. We haven’t gotten to see her much, with Merlin traveling back and forth to visit Hunith.”

“So I should let him know then?” Morgana asks, turning to lean up against the counter. 

Nodding, Gwen pads over to burrow into her side. “Call Lance and Gwaine, have them drag him out for a boys' night. He hasn’t had one in weeks, what with Arthur gone.”

“Ugh, I hate to say this, but I’ll be glad when that prat’s back here,” Morgana grumbles, arms automatically moving to wrap around her partner. “Uther’s been an out right tosser in the office.” Tucking her face into Gwen’s curls, she let out a content sigh, body sagging against Gwen’s. “Not that he isn’t normally one, but he’s been on something of a warpath of late.”

“I’m sorry, love,” Gwen mumbles, giving her love a squeeze. “Anything I can do to help you?”

Taking a moment to think, Morgana mumbles out eventually, “Maybe take this cuddle to bed? Lord knows I haven’t had the pleasure, nor the time, to truly enjoy your cuddles lately.”

Laughing, Gwen moves to untangle them enough to began to lead the other woman out of the kitchen and down to their bedroom.

* * *

As expected, when they’d showed up that weekend to fetch Amelia and her things for their girls' weekend, Morgana and Gwen had been meet with the excited, shrill screams of their six-year-old nieces.

Leaning forward with a wince, Gwen wraps Merlin in a half hug as she presses a kiss to his cheek.

“That you again, for this,” he rushes to get out in between Amelia bouncing between her papa and her aunts. “I really appreciate it.”

“It’s no trouble,” Gwen rushes to reassure him as she watches the young girl wrap her hands around Morgana’s wrist and start pulling her out of the front room up and towards hers. “Honestly, once ‘Gana got some rest and was a bit more refreshed, she was just as excited to get to kidnap Amelia for a visit.”

“Lies,” Morgana yells back at them just as she’s yanked out of the room.

Smiling softly, Gwen turns back to whisper to Merlin. “She nearly bought out the whole shops baking aisle the other day. So don’t let her fool you one bit.”

Chuckling, Merlin grinned, nodding his understanding. Having grown up around Morgana — before Uther had found out he’d had a bastard daughter that was and had moved her to London to live with him and Arthur — Merlin was well acquainted with how Morgana usually buried her giddiness underneath several layers of sarcasm and disdain. Unless of course she was around Amelia, or any of their friends' children that was. “I’d be more surprised if she hadn’t done something like that, to be honest.”

It takes them a while to peel Amelia out of her room, who’d been busy showing her aunt her new science kits and her brand new stuffed puppy, and finish gathering her things, so that the three could set off back towards the Smith-Pendragon flat.

Once back home, Morgana helped Amelia set up in their guest room, while Gwen called in some Chinese take-out. To ensure that Amelia wouldn’t go blabbing about it to either of her fathers’ — mostly because both women knew Arthur was currently on one of his health kicks, which meant the whole family was eating healthy at the moment — they allowed her to pick out the movie they’d watch while they ate and all three sat in front of the TV as well.

(“You drive a hard bargain,” Morgana playfully grumbles as she moves to set the take-out containers on the coffee table before sitting down next to her niece. “Your father would be proud.”

“Grandfather said it would get me far in life,” Amelia shared, face bright with a happy smile as she snuggled between her aunts. “But uncles Percy and Gwaine said I needed to be wise with how I used my powers.”

“They would,” Gwen snorted as she moved to put the movie into the player. “Considering they’re the biggest culprits at spoiling you and your cousins.”

Laughing, Morgana shared a smile with Gwen, “I can’t wait until their little one gets here, I _am_ going to have so much _fun_ spoiling their child.”)

Once finished with their dinner, and dealing with the cleanup, the three moved into the kitchen where Gwen and Morgana had spent the morning setting up everything they’d need to bake a batch of cupcakes that evening. “Now, make sure you listen carefully, ‘melia,” Gwen cautions as she ties the small apron they’d purchased for her around her small frame. “There’s no need for us to get ahead of ourselves tonight, since we still have quite a bit of baking to do in the morning.” 

“First,” Morgana beckoned Amelia to her side. “We wash up and then read the recipe. Then we’ll gather up ingredients before following the steps. Right?”

“Right!” Amelia cheers, nearly dancing over to the sink and using the step stool they’d pulled out for her.

Everything seemed to be going well for the most part, until Amelia accidentally stumbled into the switch of their stand mixer, turnign it on before Gwen could put the protective shield on the top part. Which caused Morgana, who’d been holding a bowl of powdered sugar to go flying, as she’d flinched in response and Gwen to send the container of cocoa powder she’d been holding to also go flying everywhere as she’d jerked in surprise. All three froze in shock, staying still for a few moments as the flour and powder floated back down, settling on appliances and on them. 

Staring around at the mess, Morgana couldn’t help but swear quietly underbreath, even as giggles escaped around every other word. Shaking her head, she moved her gaze towards her girlfriend and niece and stared. Both were covered nearly from head to toe in flour. Blinking once, twice, she found herself bending at the waist as she let out a deep belly laugh.

“Yeah, yeah,” Gwen mutters around a smile. “Laugh it up love, laugh it up.”

Trying to straighten up, Morgana moves to wipe the tears from her face, “I’m, I’m sorry, but you-you look,” was all she got out before breaking down into laughter once again.

“Aunt ‘Gana, you look like a nutter,” Amelia announces, blond head tilted to the side as she eyes her aunt for a long moment. 

“She does, doesn’t she, ‘melia?” Gwen grins, turning to share a bright smile with the young girl for a moment before turning to flick her eyes around the kitchen. “All right, get yourself together woman,” she calls to Morgana, who seems to have calmed herself down enough to only be breaking out into giggles, instead of the full belly laughter she’d been doing. 

“I’m sorry,” she apologizes again around her chuckles. “Why don’t you and Amelia go get cleaned up, I’ll start in on cleaning up this.” She waves her hand around the kitchen, “Mess.” Glancing down at herself, found herself surprised at finding no big blotches or spots of mess on her clothes. “Then we’ll see about trying this once again.” Turning, she smiled brightly down at her niece. “Does that sound good?”

“You, you aren’t cross with me?” Amelia asks, voice soft and shy as she glances between the two women, hands ringing together nervously.

“Of course we aren’t, honey.” 

“Of course we aren’t cross with you, darling.” 

Gwen and Morgana speak over each other, rushing to reassure her that accidents happen and that it was no big deal, just a bit of a setback for them. 

“How about you and I go get cleaned up, while Aunt ‘Gana cleans this up so we can get back to working on the cupcakes, does that sound good?” Gwen asks, as she moves to kneel down next to her niece.

Amelia nods, still a little unsure and shy, but easily goes into her aunt’s embrace when Gwen opens her arms for her.

Moving over to press a kiss to Amelia’s temple, Morgana makes sure to catch her eye before speaking. “Don’t fret, love, it’s nothing to be upset about. All right?”

Nodding, Amelia beams at her.

“Now, off you two get,” Morgana moved to step around them, playfully smacking Gwen on her bottom as she did. She tossed her partner a bright grin when she shot her a look in response.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
